Different types of methods make it possible to control calculation devices via a mobile element based on its vectorial information, and control systems implementing such methods are known in the state of the art.
Thus, for example, some videogame consoles including a gamepad make it possible to determine the vectorial orientation of this gamepad, i.e., to locate the gamepad in space, by using an absolute plane of reference that is for example fixed relative to the land-based plane of reference.
Such an absolute plane of reference is generally provided by an identification accessory separate from the gamepad and arranged fixedly near the viewing device, for example. This accessory includes a plurality of infrared sensors arranged in separate locations to detect signals emitted by the gamepad from different viewing angles. Thus, to determine the orientation of the gamepad, the control method implemented by the console uses the information from these sensors as well as additional information relating to their orientations relative to one another on the identification accessory.
To improve the location precision of the gamepad and optionally the user's sensations, one or several movement sensors are integrated into the gamepad. Thus, it is known to use an accelerometer integrated into the gamepad to detect accelerations of the gamepad, and an integrated gyroscope to detect angular variations of the gamepad around one or several axes. The control method thus accounts for the measurements provided by the sensors in addition to those provided by the identification accessory.
Consequently, for the known control methods, an identification accessory separate from the gamepad is used to provide an absolute reference. However, with the evolution of portability from calculation devices to portable devices, for example smartphones or smartglasses, the integration of such an identification accessory is becoming increasingly laborious, or even impossible in some cases.